Harry Potter and the (final?) Quiditch Final
by thebluemax
Summary: The toughest Quiditch game of Harry's life. A new Quiditch record is set (not for elapsed time). *TWO MORE CHAPTERS UP* PG-13 for a light swearing in later chapters. Please R & R.
1. The (final?) Quiditch Final

Harry's (Final?) Quiditch Final:  
  
  
  
Harry was playing the hardest game of Quiditch in his entire life. The game had been going on for 6 hours. It was the house championship game, and Harry was feeling as if a great weight was hanging off him and his Firebolt broomstick. Preferring to keep his titles of "the boy who lived" and "the boy who only lost once", Harry was determined to win and not die of fatigue. Tension was high because the game was so close, and for many 7th year players this would be their last game, they depended on Harry. He wasn't the only stressed out seeker; Cho Chang was also determined to win. She knew that she couldn't match Harry's speed, so she was playing a dangerous game of cutting off the speeding Firebolt, hoping Harry would make a mistake and lose his second game.  
  
Currently the game was tied at 850 points for both Gryfindor and Ravenclaw. The keepers were probably the most exhausted and would often not even attempt to block close calls, conserving energy. The audience wasn't exactly chipper either. Many had taken breaks to fetch food and drinks from the Dinning Hall, which was open buffet until the match ended. Harry and Cho were hovering 40 feet over the game making small talk and looking for the Snitch.  
  
"God I'm hungry." said Harry.  
  
"If you let me get the Snitch we can go and eat, c'mon Harry you know you can't possibly win." taunted Cho.  
  
"I was wondering Cho..." started Harry.  
  
"Yes?" said Cho.  
  
"How are you going to cut me off when I'm closer to the Snitch and my broom is faster?" he said.  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm not that stupid Harry, whenever you see the Snitch, BAM I'll be right there in front of you."  
  
Harry smiled, spun around and zoomed off in the opposite direction of Cho towards Ravenclaw's goal. It was a bluff, but anything to make Cho tired would help him. Cho swore and sped after him, it was a loosing game, she wouldn't be able to cut him off or pass him. When she realized it was a lost cause she slowed to a stop to watch Harry catch the Snitch. When Harry reached the goal he stopped and looked back at Cho laughing. She shook her fist at him realizing his bluff. While Harry was looking at Cho a familiar gold orb obscured her face. Both of them experienced a momentary shock and then began going full tilt right at the hovering Snitch between them. Harry was further way, but faster. Lee Jordan, the announcer, was screaming wildly along with the entire audience. A Quiditch tie had never happened, and it appeared it would.  
  
Reaching out his hand, Harry leaned as far forward as possible, and saw Cho do the same. The Snitch remained in its place. Harry felt his hand surround the Snitch on one side and Cho's on the other. A tie. They sped past each other still grasping the Snitch. Unable to stop, they jerked themselves clean off their brooms and began to plummet towards the ground. The crowd gasped in shock.  
  
Harry looked at Cho's unbelieving face, and felt a strange pulling sensation. A flickering memory remained illusive. Time seemed to slow down; Harry had all the time he wanted to think. His life seemed to scroll past him, not flash. As they fell in slow motion, now only several feet above the ground, they disappeared. As Harry felt the familiar sensation the thought screamed out at him, PORT KEY, he understood. Harry blinked, his hand still clutching the Snitch with Cho's. Opening his eyes, he slammed into the ground and blacked out.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Port Key

Port Key:  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly; bright light flooded his vistion and gave him a headache. Slowly he turned his head to the side and saw the ground at a 90-degree angle to his head. From this he concluded he was lying down on his front in the dirt. Slowly he raised his aching head and looked around. He was in the desert; no plant life was visible except a scrubby bush next to him. The Snitch was hovering over him, occasionally darting around randomly. Turning his head to the other side he saw Cho's inert form several feet away.  
  
Getting up, Harry walked over to Cho and shook her shoulder. Cho opened her eyes and sat up quickly.  
  
"Are we dead?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"No, the Snitch was a port key, no idea where we are." replied Harry.  
  
"Who would make the Snitch a port key?" said Cho.  
  
"Not sure, are you okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Got a Muggle pain pill on you?" said Cho.  
  
"Nope but hey we just made Quiditch history Cho! Not a great congratulations party but still!" said Harry.  
  
"Sorry to break up the celebrations Harry." the voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Harry looked around franticly. The only place anyone could hide was a tall boulder several yards away. Harry reached into his robes for his wand and grasped nothing. He didn't play Quiditch with a wand, at least when there were no Dementors around. Cursing his stupidity, Harry walked towards the boulder followed by a cautious Cho. When they rounded the corner Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed as his entire face transformed into an expression of elemental anger.  
  
Voldemort stood before them, his body was still a wasted shell, but now surrounded by a shimmering blue magical exoskeleton. The blue field radiated energy and cackled when he moved.  
  
"You killed CEDRIC!" screamed Cho.  
  
Running straight at Voldemort, Cho leaped into the air and attempted to deliver a smashing kick, only to be thrown to the ground by Voldemort. Harry charged too but suffered a similar fate. Voldemort approached their stunned forms and stood over them.  
  
"You are completely harmless to me unarmed. Finally I will get my revenge. 'The boy who lived, then died!' You don't have a wand to counter act mine this time. I don't even need my wand." he said throwing it away.  
  
"Who says I need a wand!" cried Harry.  
  
Straining with all his might Harry began to do the same inexplicable thing he did with his wand to use magic. He strained, his hand pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, oooo, I'm really scared Harry, are you going to drown my with your futile sweat?" taunted Voldemort.  
  
Ignoring Voldemort's comment Harry strained all the harder, but for all his anger and emotion against Voldemort Harry couldn't do a thing.  
  
"Voldemort picked up a struggling Cho by the neck, holding her with one hand high in the air, he began to squeeze."  
  
Cho gurgled, hey eyes bulging. They made eye contact for the briefest of moments and then Harry resumed looking over Voldemort's right shoulder. Ever so slowly the great boulder begain to tip towards Harry, Voldemort standing between him and the rock. Cho stopped struggling at she watched the boulder fall towards the unsuspecting Voldemort. Seeing Cho's facial expression Voldemort turned, his eyes wide, he began to run dropping a gasping Cho as he took off. Struggling to his feet Harry grabbed Cho's arm and dragged her to safety as his continued to make the boulder fall. But Voldemort was nearly safe also, and Harry realized that the rock was bigger than he thought; it was going to crush him and Cho. Holding his hands up, Harry focused his energy on stopping the massive boulder from crushing them. The weight seemed to transfer itself to Harry. His entire body felt as if thousands of pounds were pressing down on him. Vision fading Harry gave one last defiant shove pushing the boulder back up at a sideways angle. The boulder came smashing down sideways completely crushing Voldemort. Harry collapsed, and passed out once again.  
  
Hours later Harry awoke in the shade of the fallen boulder. The sun was setting and a small fire was burning brightly against the rock. Cho was leaning against the boulder next to him, an angry purple bruise covered her neck.  
  
"Harry, you did it, you killed him." Cho whispered.  
  
Harry remained in comfortable silence. They watched the fire for several minutes.  
  
"Say how do we get back?" Cho asked.  
  
"Same way I got back with Cedric's body. The port key." Cho flinched at Harry's mention of Cedric.  
  
They sat some more, sharing thier mixed grief and happiness. Until Harry began to chuckle, then laugh heartily.  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Cho.  
  
"Looks like there will have to be two ties today. We will have to find and capture the Snitch at the same time to return. How the hell are we going to pull that off without broomsticks?" Cho laughed too.  
  
"Lets wait till tomorrow." she said.  
  
"I call the nice patch of dirt." said Harry.  
  
They settled down, using their outer Quiditch uniforms for blankets. Although hot in the daytime, the desert got quite cool in the evening. Harry smiled and drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Yay Harry killed Voldemort, but how the hell will they get back together. Imagine, you are trying to grasp a Snitch at the same time as someone else, you have no idea where it is, and you have no broomstick. Please R & R. 


	3. The Snitch

The Snitch:  
  
  
  
It was morning the already the mysterious desert was heating up.  
  
"We're going to have to find the Snitch fast, it can't have gotten that far away." said Cho.  
  
"OK lets look around." said Harry.  
  
They began to walk in ever widening circles away from the rock, scanning the sky in search for the illusive Snitch. Cho's keen eyes finally spotted it.  
  
"HARRY!" she screamed beckoning wildly trying to keep her eyes on the Snitch with the glaring backdrop of the desert sky. Harry ran over and they followed the Snitch, which was showing some very un Snitch like behavior. The Snitch was flying straight in one direction, 15 feet above the ground going quite fast. Harry and Cho ran after it.  
  
"We'll never get it when it's that high!" panted Harry.  
  
"Stop, let me get on your shoulders, and then I can jump for it." gasped Cho.  
  
"But then I won't get to come with you!" said Harry.  
  
"What if you hold onto my robe's sash as I jump? Does it work through fabric?" she said.  
  
"It must, since I wasn't touching Cedric's skin when I dragged him with me." said Harry. "Keep your eye on the Snitch though."  
  
Harry stopped and Cho leapt onto his shoulders Piggy back style. Harry took off once again, struggling to keep up with Cho's added weight. Eventually there were right beneath the Snitch, and Cho stood on Harry's shoulders, a hand on his head for support. Harry grasped the tail end of her sash, which he had tied to her ankle while running. Cho leapt for the Snitch. Harry and Cho let out a whoop of joy as Cho grabbed the Snitch. They both felt the pulling sensation and vanished from the desert and reappeared in...  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Ouch bet you hate those cliffhanger endings. I'll post the next one tomorrow, I figure I'll get more feed back if I keep my story (which is complete :-0 ) at the top of the list by posting daily. Tune back in next time folks and please R & R. 


	4. Re-Entry

Re-Entry  
  
  
  
Harry and Cho emerged where the Snitch had originaly transported them from.  
  
Harry winced even before they hit the ground. Cho, having already been in the air to catch  
  
the Snitch landed on top of Harry.  
  
"Nice, soft, landing pad." said Cho, hopping off of Harry and helping him up.  
  
Harry groaned and looked around. Far on the other side of the Quiditch field, was  
  
the entire school body, facing the other way.  
  
"What's going on?" said Harry.  
  
"Don't know, lets go check it out. Think Dumbledore and the rest will be surprised  
  
to see us?"  
  
They trotted over to the back of the crowd. In the center of the semi circle  
  
Dumbledore was talking somberly.  
  
"It is a terrible loss to the school. Two fine students, gone thanks to Voldemort.  
  
The only thing we can do to even start to make up for their deaths is to punish the imposter  
  
to our full means. SOMEBODY MADE THE SNITCH A PORT KEY AND I WILL FIND  
  
THEM."  
  
"Are they talking about us?" whispered Cho.  
  
"I think so." said Harry.  
  
"Shhhhh." hissed a fourth year, not even turning around.  
  
In Harry Potter and Cho Chang's honor, we burn their brooms on this Quiditch  
  
field where they set a first time record for a tie game.  
  
"I prefer you don't burn our brooms, well, burn Cho's but not my Firebolt!" Yelled  
  
Harry.  
  
"No burn the Firebolt! Surprise! We're back." said Cho.  
  
The students and teachers turned around as one entity and stared in stunned silence.  
  
Again as one they began to cheer and encompass Harry and Cho, lifting them into the air  
  
screaming. The teachers watched, equally stunned. The boy had lived again, and so did  
  
the girl. After 10 minutes, finally they were let down and the teachers approached.  
  
"Both of you, to the hospital wing, now." said Dumbledore.  
  
The teachers followed them up to the castle while Hagrid herded the masses back to  
  
their common rooms. When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey cast spells  
  
on Cho's bruise, and both of thier many scratches and cuts. They all listened while Harry  
  
and Cho recounted the amazing defeat of Voldemort.  
  
"What you did was excellent, and I'm very proud of both of you. But you must  
  
know that in all probability, like last time, Voldemort will return. His spirit can, and will  
  
hold together again until he finds a new way to return. We will discover the person who  
  
tampered with the Snitch as soon as possible. In the mean time, I want both of you to stay  
  
here the night after such exertions." 


	5. The Chasm

A Muggle Life  
  
Harry collapsed onto one of the infirmary's soft beds and stared at the ceiling. What  
  
was he supposed to do now? Wait till Voldemort returned and tired to kill him once again.  
  
There's no way to be proactive in the whole mess, continue as normal seems the only  
  
solution thought Harry.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." said Cho who was on a bed on the other side of the  
  
room.  
  
"Pretty steep if you ask me." said Harry. "Say isn't that a Muggle expression"  
  
"I'm not pureblood. Mom's a Muggle." said Cho.  
  
"Do you ever wish you had a normal, dull, Muggle life?" he said.  
  
"No, wouldn't miss falling to my death with you three times for all the useless  
  
Muggle pennies in all of Britain." said Cho.  
  
"I guess we have to play another Quiditch match huh?" said Harry.  
  
"Yup, only this time it won't be a tie." grinned Cho.  
  
"Congratulating my already?" said Harry.  
  
"Shut-up unless you want a second funeral, tonight." said Cho.  
  
"G'Night." said Harry.  
  
"Good night." said Cho.  
  
After some tossing and turning, Harry finally fell into a deep, thankfully dreamless,  
  
sleep.  
  
Harry woke up early, well rested, and bored. Harry remembered Dumbledore  
  
telling him not to leave the hospital wing until they had talked, so Harry began to pace back  
  
and forth down the aisle. Cho was still asleep, using a rare opportunity to sleep in. Harry  
  
looked out the window at the flat lake. A ripple spread from the middle as something large  
  
past underneath the dark waves. The large squid was patrolling its property. Finally, fed up  
  
with waiting, Harry pulled some parchment out from a desk and wrote a note to  
  
Dumbledore explaining that he had returned to Gryfindor's Common room and that Harry  
  
would be glad to talk to Dumbledore after breakfast. Leavening the note on his bed, Harry  
  
quietly slipped out of the room and shut the door.  
  
When he made it two the portrait of the old lady he realized that he didn't have the  
  
password wich was replaced the Monday of each week. The old lady was sleeping so  
  
Harry took a seat on the top stair leading to the door and waited for someone to open it.  
  
Harry idly traced the seams of the stone floor, scraping dirt from the cracks. When he  
  
finished one stone, he began on the next. On the thrid stone, Harry noticed that the gap  
  
filled with dirt was significantly bigger. Using his fingers, Harry scraped out as much  
  
dirt as possible, but still the small gully on all sides of the rocks had dirt deeper down. If  
  
only I had my wand, thought Harry realizing it was still in his dorm. Concentrating,  
  
Harry began to feel about his mind for the place where magic began. A long moment  
  
passed and Harry shut his eyes in silent effort. Slowly the stone began to lift out. Harry  
  
opened his eyes and guided the stone down to the floor beside its empty socket. Looking  
  
down into the dark hole, Harry cautiously reached his hand down and felt nothing.  
  
Throwing any sense of caution to the wind, Harry shoved his entire arm into the dark crevice.  
  
He could feel the sides of the pit but not the bottom. Harry heard sounds from inside the  
  
common room and quickly replaced the stone, intending to explore later when he had his  
  
wand.  
  
The old lady got up and appeared to face the opposite direction and talked to  
  
someone Harry couldn't see or hear. The curtain parted and a shocked Hermione dropped  
  
her armload of books.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled hugging him.  
  
"Hermione! Off to the library already? It's Saturday lighted up."  
  
"I'm so glad your ok!" she blurted.  
  
"Yeah, me too, well what's the password to this damn thing anyway?" said Harry  
  
"The boy lived again." smiled Hermione.  
  
They walked back into the common room and sat down in the comfy chairs.  
  
Hearing the commotion and Harry's name the rest of Gryfindor was soon up and  
  
congratulating Harry on surviving. Everyone wanted to know what happed but Harry  
  
wouldn't tell them because he hadn't talked to Dumbledore yet. 


End file.
